Nina's Big Time Secret
by cupcakequeen227
Summary: Let's say that before Nina came to England she used to live in L.A. in a place called the Palm Woods. Also she is apart of the boy band Big Time Rush, but she wanted a break and left for boarding school. Two years later and some people want to see her again and she thinks it might be time to go back. See what happens when the Anubis House finds out about Nina's secret.
1. The Call

**Chapter 1: The Call**

**Summary: Let's say that before Nina came to England she used to live in L.A. in a place called the Palm Woods. Also she is apart of the boy band Big Time Rush, but she wanted a break and left for boarding school. Two years later and some people want to see her again and she thinks it might be time to go back. See what happens when the Anubis House finds out about Nina's secret. **

* * *

Chapter 1: The Call

Nina's POV*

I was awoken to the sounds of screaming, but instead of going downstairs to yell at people like I would do I can't. Now I guess you are wondering why I can't and it is because everyone here sees me as the innocent American and I don't want the to find out that I am actually Nina Diamond. So let me tell you about myself so that you aren't completely lost on what is going on. My name is Nina Diamond, but here I go by Nina Martin so nobody can find out who I am. My brother is James Diamond and is part of a boy band named Big Time Rush with his friends Logan, Carlos, and Kendall. I used to be apart of Big Time Rush, but I wanted a break from all the stardom. So I moved to England changed my last name and style so that no one would recognize me and that is also why I stopped singing. I got out of my bed and made sure that Amber wasn't around before I went to me closet. The only problem I had during this whole things was my other clothes, you know the fashionable clothes that are way better than Amber's clothes. I went into my closet and I picked out a blue halter top, super tight black skinny jeans, my leather cowboy boots, and my black and blue scarf. After I got dressed I took off the wig that I have been wearing since I've got here so no one would recognize me. Once I was finally done getting ready I walked downstairs to hear Amber and Joy arguing over something I don't really care about. I sat down in my spot and started making my plate when I realized that it was silent. I looked up to see everyone staring at me.

" What is the problem? " I asked.

" There isn't a problem I was just going to comment on what you were wearing today. " Amber said.

" Yeah she is right you are dressing different. Also I like what you did to your hair. " Joy said.

" Alright anyways Joy you are wrong " Amber said.

" Wait what are you guys talking about? " I asked.

" We are discussing which member of Big Time Rush is hotter. Kendall or James. " Joy said. I almost laughed because it is funny that they are talking about my brother and his friends.

" So Nina who do you think is better? Kendall or James? " Amber asked.

" Oh and just to tell you that Amber thought that James is hotter and I think that Kendall is hotter. " Joy said.

" OK in my opinion I think that Kendall is hotter than James " I said.

" Really?" Joy asked.

" Yes Joy I agree with you that Kendall is hotter. " I said. Before anyone could say anything Trudy came in to the room.

" Nina there is someone on the phone asking for you " Trudy said.

" Thanks " I said. I got up and walked into the foyer. I picked up the phone and waited for James to talk.

"_Hello is anyone there?"_

" Nope this is a ghost that likes talking to you "

_" Shut up Nina "_

" Aw I am sorry James. So what do you want? "

_" Why do you think that when I call you that I need something from you "_

" Fine then why are you calling "

_" Well the guys and I are in England and I was wondering how you would feel if we stopped by "_

" That would be awesome "

_" Good then I will see you tomorrow then "_

" Yep I will see you tomorrow James "

_" OK bye Nina "_

" Bye James " I said. Once I hanged up the phone I started dancing around and I turned around to see everyone looking at me. Instead of saying something I walked past them and back into the dining room to finish eating my dinner. After a while they all came back in and started to eat the dinner again.

" So Nina who was that on the phone? " Amber asked.

" Oh you know just a friend from America " I answered.

" So why are you so happy? " she asked.

" Why are you asking so many questions? " I asked.

" I don't know. I am just curious. " she answered.

" Well it is non of your business " I said. I got up from the table and put my plate in the sink. Once I did that I went upstairs and got ready for bed. When I was done I got into my bed and when I was about to go to sleep Amber came into the room and got ready for bed also.

" Nina I'm sorry that I was getting in your business " Amber said.

" It's OK Amber " I said.

" Goodnight Nina " she said.

" Goodnight Amber " I said. I closed my eyes and went to sleep, but I couldn't go to sleep fast enough because I was too excited about tomorrow.

* * *

**So how did you all like my first chapter of my new story. I really hoped that you like it.**


	2. The Arrival and Secrets Revealed

**Chapter 2: The Arrival and Secrets Revealed **

_**So this is the second chapter of my new book and I just want to say that if you really want to see my writing in action you should go onto Wattpad. Search up the username: cupcake_queen2. Please check out some of my books because it would make me so happy. Now instead of me talking about myself more than I already am lets get on with this chapter.**_

* * *

Chapter 2: The Arrival and Secrets Revealed

James' POV*

Right now Logan, Carlos, Kendall, and I are on our way to see my sister Nina. She is staying in this house called Anubis and since we are England we decided that we should visit her. We finally pulled up to the house and Carlos was the first to get out of the car because he was so happy to see his best friend again. So I will give you the run down; my name is James Diamond and I am a part of a band named Big Time Rush with my best friends Carlos, Kendall, and Logan. I have a sister named Nina and she used to be a part of the band, but she left because she wanted a normal life. So in order to do that she had to change her last name so nobody would link her to me or the other guys. We follow Carlos to the house and of course he is the on to knock on the door. The door opens and there is this blonde staring at us.

" Oh my gosh you are Big Time Rush " she said.

" Yes we are " Kendall laughed.

" I am your biggest fan " she said.

" Well that is sweet but can you tell us where Nina is " Carlos said.

" NINA THERE ARE PEOPLE HERE TO SEE YOU " she yelled.

" I WILL BE DONE IN A SECOND " Nina screamed.

" Well as she said she will be down in a second " she said.

" OK " we said.

Nina's POV*

I got out of my bed when I felt the sun coming through the window and hitting my face. I went into my closet and decided on wearing a white bandeau dress with pink flowers and with some white wedges. Once I was dressed I did my hair and make up and was cleaning up my side of the room. I was about to lay down on my bed when I heard Amber yelling.

" NINA THERE ARE PEOPLE HERE TO SEE YOU " Amber screamed.

" I WILL BE DOWN IN A SECOND " I screamed back. I looked in the mirror one more time then walked down the stairs and into the foyer. When I got there I saw Amber and four familiar faces.

" Nina " Carlos said and ran to me.

" Hey Carlos it is nice to see you again " I said.

" I missed you " he said.

" Hey Carlos why don't you share her with us " James said.

" Of course I will if Nina agrees to never leave us again " Carlos said. Logan, Kendall, and James grabbed Carlos and pulled him off of me. I heard multiple sets of footsteps telling me that everyone was up and was coming into the foyer to see what is going on.

" What is going on in here? " Jerome asked.

" Oh nothing special. Except that Big Time Rush is here and knows Nina. " Amber said.

" Wait how do you guys know Nina? " Fabian asked.

" Because I am her best friend " Carlos said.

" What about the rest of you? " Patricia asked.

" I am her best friend too " Logan said.

" I am too " Kendall said. Even though I want him to be more than that.

" And I am her brother " James said.

" Wait how are you her brother if your last name is Diamond and her last name is Martin? " Mara asked.

" Because when she came here she didn't want anyone to know who she really was so she changed her last name from Diamond to Martin " James explained.

" OK guys not that I am not happy to see you but what are you doing here? " I asked.

" What we aren't allowed to see our best friend? " Kendall, Logan, and Carlos asked.

" Guys " I said. I narrowed my eyes at them and glared. They were all effected by this except fr James because he is used to it.

" Fine we came here to ask you to come back and rejoin " Carlos said.

" Carlos " Kendall, Logan, and James yelled.

" What? I had to tell her you know that she can be very scary " Carlos said.

" Nina what are they talking about? " Amber asked.

" They want me to go back with them and rejoin " I said.

" Rejoin what? " Eddie asked.

" To rejoin the band " I said.

" To rejoin what band? " Alfie asked.

" Wait you didn't tell them " James said.

" No I did not " I said.

" Well you better tell them now " James said.

" Tell us what? " Amber asked.

" Well I used ... " I started, but Carlos cut me off.

" She used to be apart of Big Time Rush "

" Carlos " Kendall, Logan, James, and I screamed.

" As Carlos just said I used to be apart of Big Time Rush before I came here " I said.

" And what are you going to go back with them? " Amber asked.

" Yes " I said.

" But Nina you can't leave " Amber said.

" Amber I have been gone from my real life for to long. It is time that I go back and live the life I was born to live. " I said.

" Great I am glad you are coming back because Gustavo only likes you and Kendall " Logan said.

" I know because I am just so like able " I said.

" Shut up " James said.

" So when are we leaving? " I asked.

" Tomorrow " James said.

" Tomorrow! You are leaving tomorrow! " Amber screamed.

" Yeah did you not just hear the conversation that we were having? " I asked.

" Yes I did, but I didn't think that you would actually leave " she said.

" Amber its her life we can't tell her what she can or can not do " Fabian said.

" Be quiet Fabian you are probably part of the reason on why she is leaving " Amber said.

" Well this is interesting " James said.

" Is it always this crazy? " Logan asked.

" Yes and this isn't even on a good day " I said.

" Great " Logan said.

" Well it was nice meeting all of you guys but we have to go. We will see you tomorrow Nina. " James said.

" OK bye " I said.

" Bye " they said as they walked out of the door. When I knew they were gone I walked int the living room and sat down on the couch. I pulled out a magazine and started to read it when it felt like someone was staring at me. I looked up from my magazine to see everyone standing there looking at me.

" Is there something you need? " I asked.

" Yeah when were you going to tell us that your brother is James Diamond and you were apart of Big Time Rush? " Amber asked.

" Never " I said.

" What do you mean by never? " Amber asked.

" By never I mean I didn't plan on telling you and I never wanted you to find out " I said.

" Why weren't you going to tell us? " Mara asked.

" Because it is non of your business so I shouldn't have to tell you " I said.

" But I am your best friend " Amber said.

" Correction you are _one _of my best friends " I said.

" OK not the point right now. You should have told us you can trust us with your secret. " Joy said.

" yeah but that would mean I couldn't tell you " I said.

" Why? " Patricia asked.

" Because Jerome would want something out of me for keeping the secret. Alfie and Amber would probably go around the whole school telling everyone. Joy would probably use it to blackmail me so I would stay away from Fabian. Fabian would have said it because he is not really good at keeping secrets. The only people I could actually trust would have to be Mara, Patricia, and Eddie. " I explained.

" Wow Neens I thought that I was your best friend " Amber said.

" Again you are one of my best friends. There are like 10 or 11 people in front of you " I said.

" Nina " Joy exclaimed.

" Oh boo who I told her the truth now if you don't mind me I am going out to do something " I said. I ran up to my room and grabbed somethings and threw it into a bag. When I had everything I needed I left the house and went to the school because I found out that there is a recording studio there. Walking into the studio I kind of felt at home again, I put my stuff down to start. After I finished setting up I went behind the microphone and pressed play and I heard the music start to play.

**_*Music Starts*_**

_**I don't mind letting you down easy**_  
_**But just give it time**_  
_**If it don't hurt now then just wait, just wait a while**_

_**You're not the big fish in the pond no more**_  
_**You are what they're feeding on**_

_**So what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you?**_  
_**So what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you?**_

_**Ain't it fun living in the real world**_  
_**Ain't it good being all alone**_

_**Where you're from**_  
_**You might be the one who's running things**_  
_**Well, you can ring anybody's bell to get what you want**_

_**You see, it's easy to ignore a trouble**_  
_**When you're living in a bubble**_

_**So what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you?**_  
_**So what are you gonna do when nobody wants to fool with you?**_

_**Ain't it fun living in the real world**_  
_**Ain't it good being all alone**_

_**Ain't it good to be on your own**_  
_**Ain't it fun you can't count on no one**_  
_**Ain't it good to be on your own**_  
_**Ain't it fun you can't count on no one**_

_**Ain't it fun living in the real world**_

_**Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world**_  
_**Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world**_  
_**Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world**_  
_**Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world**_

_**Ain't it fun**_  
_**Ain't it fun**_  
_**Baby, now you're one of us**_  
_**Ain't it fun**_  
_**Ain't it fun**_

_**Ain't it fun**_

_**Ain't it fun living in the real world**_  
_**Ain't it good, ain't it good being all alone**_

_**Ain't it fun living in the real world**_  
_**('Cause the world don't orbit around you)**_  
_**Ain't it good, ain't it good being all alone (oh)**_

_**Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world**_  
_**(Down to your mama)**_  
_**Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world**_  
_**(Don't go crying to your mama)**_  
_**Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world**_  
_**(Oh, this is the real world)**_  
_**Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world**_  
_**(Don't go crying to your mama)**_  
_**This is the real world**_  
_**This is the real world**_

_**Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world**_  
_**Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world**_  
_**Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world**_  
_**Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world**_

_***Music Ends***_

When the music ended I felt better because I finally was able to release my feelings. I grabbed my stuff and walked back towards the house. When walking back I did not notice how late it had gotten and thought that it would probably time to eat dinner. Opening the front door I walked into the house, put my bag down, and walked into the dinning room where everyone was at eating dinner. Ignoring everyone that was staring at me I sat down and started to eat my dinner. After a while I got aggravated by everyone staring at me so I looked up and looked at them.

" Is there something wrong? " I asked.

" No just looking " Jerome said.

" Well look all you want, but you don't get to touch " I said. After I said that we finished dinner in silence. When dinner was over I walked upstairs and got ready for bed. As I was getting in the bed Amber was coming into the room. I closed my eyes and I fell int a deep sleep dreaming about what it will be like when I go back to my real life.


	3. The Goodbyes and Hellos

**Chapter 3: The Goodbyes and Hellos **

_**So like I said this is my first book on . Usually I do my stories on Wattpad and there is a different layout. So just bare with me as I try to do my best with writing this story. Also I wanted to know how would you guys feel if I made a Stoked fanfiction? Just a thought I had in my head and I actually have a good idea for it. Now I have a surprise for you all today doing my disclaimer is Carlos Garcia.**_

**Carlos: Hi Tracy**

**Me: Hi Car- What is that?**

**Carlos: Oh nothing just my corn dog tree.**

**Me: Carlos why did you make a corn dog tree.**

**Carlos: Because James took away all my corn dogs. So I thought if you can grow vegetables from a plant why can't you grow corn dogs.**

**Me: I am not even going to comment on what you just said. Put down the tree and do the disclaimer for me.**

**Carlos: Say please and I will do it.**

**Me: Alright. Please.**

**Carlos: OK Tracy does not own Big Time Rush, House of Anubis, or any songs that may show up in the book. The only thing Tracy owns would be her amazing plot.**

**Me: Aw thank you Carlos that was so sweet.**

**Carlos: I know I try.**

**Me: Well now that we have gotten that out of the way lets get back to the story.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Goodbyes and Hellos

Nina's POV*

I was awoken to the sound of my phone ringing. I sat up in my be and grabbed my phone.

" Hello who is this? "

_" Nina "_

" Oh hi Gustavo how are you? "

_" I am better now that I know that my favorite member of Big Time Rush is rejoining "_

" Aw you are so sweet "

_" So the dogs already told you that we are leaving to go back to America "_

" No they just said that we were leaving today "

_" Of course those dogs can't do anything right "_

" You're right Gustavo. So when are you guys coming to pick me up? "

_" We will be around there at 8 "_

" Dang it "

_" What's the matter? "_

" My house mates don't leave for school till 8:15 "

_" So what? You are higher than them and you shouldn't worry about what they think "_

" You know Gustavo you have a wired way of cheering me up "

_" I know "_

" Well I will see you in a while "

_" OK bye "_

" Bye " I said. I hanged up the phone and got out of my bed. Hearing a noise coming from behind me I turned around and was about to punch something when I saw it was Amber.

" Wow were you really about to hit me? " she asked.

" Yes because you should never sneak up on a person " I said.

" Sorry " she said.

" It's OK " I said. Walking towards my closet I started to back my things because it was already 7. I put everything in my bags except for the outfit I was going to wear today. I walked into the bathroom and did my morning routine then I curled my hair because I felt like curling my hair. After I was done I picked up my outfit which was a white bandage bandeau crop top, Harry Potter Gryffindor house crest embroidered circle skirt, some black high heeled leather knee boots, and a black and white varsity jacket ( ninas_outfit/set?id=126431077). Once I was done getting dressed I put my pajamas into my bags and brought them down stairs with me. When I got downstairs I walked into the dinning room to see everyone already in there and eating breakfast in the uniform if I may add which I am not wearing. Taking a deep breath I walked in and when everyone noticed that I was in there it became really quiet. I waited for someone to say something and the person who talked first surprised me the most.

" Hi Nina " Joy said.

" Hi Joy " I said.

" I like what you are wearing " she said.

" Thank you " I said.

" Wait why are you wearing that? " Amber asked. " I hope you remembered that we still have to go to school."

" See the thing is I am not going to school " I said.

" Yes you do Nina " she said.

" No I don't because I am going to be leaving before you leave for school " I said.

" Why? " she asked.

" Wait what time is it? " I asked.

" 7:45 " Fabian said.

" Well in 15 minutes I will be leaving " I said.

" Where are you going? " Mara asked.

" Because Miss Diamond is getting picked up " Victor said walking into the room.

" What do you mean getting picked up? " Amber asked.

" It means that someone is coming to pick her up at 8 " Victor said.

" Where are you going Nina? " Patricia asked.

" I'm going back to America " I said.

" Why? " Amber asked.

" Because that is where I belong and that is where my family is at " I said. Amber was about to say something else but there was a knock on the door. I walked to the door and answered it. When I saw who it was I screamed and jumped on them.

" Wow Nina I didn't think you would have missed me that much " James laughed.

" Shut up I am allowed to be excited when I see my brother. But if you don't want me to care I can do that too. " I said.

" No, no, no never mind. I don't really mind you being excited when I come and see you except you won't have to do that anymore. " he said.

" I know but still you should be happy that you have a sister that gets excited when she sees you " I said.

" I know and I am grateful for that " he said.

" Are you guys done with your brother and sister moment because I want to hug Nina " Carlos said.

" Aw I want a hug from you to Carlos " I said. I walked towards him and gave him a hug.

" I am so happy that you are coming back with us " he said.

" Me too " I said.

" Hey where is my hug? " I heard somebody ask from behind me. I turned around to see Logan standing there.

" Logan " I screamed and ran to him. When I got to him he wrapped his arms around me in a hug.

" Hey Nina it is good to see you too " he laughed. After he said that I unwrapped my arms from around him and hit him on the head.

" So where is Kendall? " I asked.

" Aw Ninabear did you miss me? " Someone said from behind me. I turned around to see Kendall standing there.

" Of course I missed you Kenbear " I said walking up to him and giving him a hug.

" Well I missed you too " he said.

" Look its Nendall " Amber screamed.

" Nendall? " Everyone except Kendall and I asked.

" Are you guys that oblivious? Its our names Kendall and Nina put together. " Kendall and I said.

" Oh " everyone else except for me, Kendall, and Amber said.

" Well I am glad that you all have reconnected but dogs and Nina we have to go " Gustavo said.

" Why do you call us dogs but not Nina? " Carlos whined.

" Because Nina does not get on my nerves. Also she acts more mature than all four of you. " Gustavo said.

" Hey what about the time she played hockey with us " Kendall said.

" As much as I would love to talk about all the stupid stuff you did we have to go " Gustavo said.

" How is playing hockey stupid? " Jerome asked.

" Because they thought it would be the perfect idea to play hockey in the lobby " I said.

" Hey you did it too " Carlos said.

" I know, but did I get caught? " I said.

" No " he said.

" Well we have to go now so goodbye everyone I will miss you all " I said.

" Bye Nina " they all said. James and Logan helped me with my luggage. Carlos was in front of us bothering Gustavo and Kendall came up beside me and put him around my waist. We walked to the limo and got in it, the rid to the airport was a loud one because of Carlos and James. Once we got to the airport we boarded our private jet. Yes we do have a private jet. When everything was ready we took off and now we are headed back to America.

Amber's POV*

" I mean did you see the way he just walked up behind her and put his arm around her waist. Everyone knows she has a crush on me so why is he making a move on her. " Fabian said.

" Fabian we understand that you like Nina, but... " I trailed off.

" But what? " he asked.

" But Nendall has been going on since before Nina came here " I said.

" What do you mean Nendall thing? " he asked.

" It means that their fans want them to get together and by the looks of it they are perfect matches and belong together " I said.

" How can you say that? Me and Nina were meant for each other not her and Kendall. " he said. I saw Patricia, Alfie, Jerome, and Eddie walking towards us.

" Thank god that other people are finally here " I said.

" What's the matter Amber? " Patricia asked.

" I am about to strangle Fabian doesn't stop talking " I said.

" Talking about " I didn't let Alfie finish that sentence because if Fabian heard him say that he will go into another big rant.

" Do not ask because if you do he will go into another rant " I said. I knew that Alfie wouldn't do it, but I forgot about Jerome and the fact that he would do it.

" Hey Fabian what's the matter? " Jerome asked.

" What's the matter? The matter is the girl I like is getting hit on by her band mate and best friend. Oh and according to Amber they are meant to be together. I mean it is pretty obvious that me and Nina are meant to be together and not her and Kendall. I mean it is supposed to be Fabina not Nendall. "Fabian ranted.

" Sorry I asked " Jerome said. Eddie looked like he had enough of this. He walked up to Fabian and smacked him in his face.

" OK listen up Fabian. First of all you broke up with Nina not the other way around. Secondly, no one really cares about what you think when it comes to you being with Nina or Kendall being with Nina. Although I am Nendall fan ever since the rumors about those two, but that is beyond the point. If she really likes you she would've stayed or she will come back. If she does not come back you guys were not meant to be and you need to move on with you life because this is just sad. I mean she just left earlier this morning and you are acting like she just broke up with you and kissed Kendall in your face telling you that she never really liked you and she was just using you to get over Kendall. " Eddie said.

" Thanks mate that helped a lot " Fabian said.

" You're welcome " Eddie said.

I wonder how Nina is doing right now.

Nina's POV*

Right now me and Carlos are about to do a prank on Kendall, Logan, and James. I did not say Gustavo because like all masterminds you need one other person to know what you are doing besides the person you are doing the prank with. Lets just say we are going to make it look like Carlos has killed me and Gustavo has helped him. Now it is time to push this prank into motion.

Carlos' POV*

I can't wait to pull this prank and I definitely can't wait to see the look on their faces.I mean because Nina is James' sister and she is the girl Kendall likes so this is going to be good. Like all masterminds Nina made sure to include on more person in on our prank to make it look like Gustavo helped me kill Nina. So prank kill Nina is underway.

Kendall's POV*

I was awoken by the sounding of screaming and laughing. I looked next to me to see Nina, but instead I saw an empty seat. Looking around I saw Logan and James looking around to, but there was no sign of Nina, Carlos and Gustavo. We heard a noise coming from the back of the plane so we all got up and walked towards the back. When we got there I saw something I never wanted to see, Nina was lying on the floor still as stand with blood all over her and Gustavo and Carlos both had blood on them and bloody knives in their hands.

" What did you guys do? " I asked.

" We had to get rid of her " Carlos said.

" Why did you guys kill my little sister? " James asked.

" Because she was getting in the way and we did not need her " Gustavo said.

" But you didn't have to kill her. I mean you could have just left her back in England. Now we are about to land and Nina is dead. " Logan said.

" Well we have to do something with her " I said. I walked over to where Nina was laying and I picked her up. When I picked her up I swear I felt something moving.

" Kendall what's wrong?" James asked.

" I swear I- " I got cut off by Nina screaming in my face which resulted in me dropping her and Logan, James, and I to scream. Once we were done screaming Carlos, Gustavo, and Nina were all laughing.

" Oh my god that was so funny " Nina laughed.

" Of course that was funny. Because it is so funny seeing you little sister on the floor looking like she actually dead. " James said.

" I am so sorry James I never meant to actually make you worry. We were just trying to scare you. " I said.

" It's OK " he said,

" Oh and Kendall and Logan I am sorry did that to you I really didn't want to make you worry." I said.

" It's OK " they said.

" Guys you need to sit down and buckle up because we are about to land " Gustavo said. We all walked back towards our seats and but our seat belts on before we landed. Once we landed people helped get our bags off of the plane and into the limo which is going to take us to the Palm Woods. Getting in to the limo it felt good to be home. I sat down next to Kendall and I stared out the window looking at the view that I missed while I was in England. When we finally got to the Palm Woods I quickly got out of the car and ran in. Once I got in I took a deep breathe getting ready to scream.

" I'M BACK " I yelled.

"Finally " I heard Bitters say. I walked over to Bitters' desk and looked at him.

" Aw Mr. Bitters did you miss me? " I asked.

" Yes I did because you were the only that had a brain that didn't get you in trouble "he said.

" Well unlike them I use my brain to think and not do " I said.

" NINA " I heard someone from behind me scream. I turned around to Jo and Camille running towards me.

" JO, CAMILLE " I screamed.I met them half way and engulfed them in a hug. " It is so good to see you guys again. " I said.

" You too " they said.

" Well thank you Nina for helping us bring in your bags " James said.

" You're welcome "I said.

" I was being sarcastic " he said.

" Oh I know you were and I was being serious " I said.

" Well now you have to help us " he said.

" OK." I said. I grabbed for of my bags and turned back to face Camille and Jo. " It was good to see you guys again and we have to hang out tomorrow if I don't have any work to do. "

After that me and the boys went up on the elevator to the apartment. When we got there we were able to put my bag into my room before I was attacked by someone.

" Yes Nina you're back "Katie said.

" Yes Katie I am back " I said giving her a hug.

" Finally someone who is not a boy is here so I won't be forever bored "she said.

" Don't be to sure about that Katie. Either Kendall, James, Jo, or Camille are going to take her away and you won't be able to spend time with her. " Logan said.

" I know but a girl can hope " Katie said. Well after I got settled down and we handed out for a while. We had dinner and desert then it was time for everyone to head to bed. I went to my room and got ready for bed, then I got in my bed and went to sleep happy that my life is going back to normal again.


	4. The First Day Back

**Chapter 4: First Day Back**

_**So I was thinking about doing a Gravity Falls fan fiction and I wanted your guys input in on it. Also while I was making this chapter I closed out of the window and I forgot to save it and I had to start all over again. Well anyways here to the disclaimer for the chapter is Miss Nina Diamond.**_

**Nina: Hi Tracy**

**Me: Hi Nina**

**Nina: So what is going on?**

**Me: Oh nothing. What is going on with you and Kendall.**

**Nina: (Blushes) I don't know what you are talking about. Wait since you are the author don't you decide if me and Kendall get together and other things that have to do with the story.**

**Me: Hey Nina how about you don't tell me how to my job.**

**Nina: Whatever.**

**Me: You know it was much easier to get Carlos to the disclaimer even though he had that corn dog tree with him.**

**?: Hey I can hear you.**

**Me: (Turns around and yells) Carlos go away you are not supposed to be here.**

**Carlos: But what if Nina doesn't do the disclaimer than can I do it?**

**Nina: No you can't because I am gong to do it.**

**Carlos: Well I am just going to (turns around and leaves the room.**

**Me: Now do the disclaimer.**

**Nina: OK _Cupcakequeen227 _or Tracy. Wait why did I say that when they are they same person. Does not own House of Anubis, Big Time Rush or any songs that end up in the story. (Tracy hands her a card) Also Tracy does not own The Wanted and the only thing she owns is her amazing plot.**

**Me: See now was it so hard?**

**Nina: Shut up (she gets up and leaves the room)**

**Me: Well now that is over with lets get back to the story.**

* * *

Chapter 4: First Day Back

Nina's POV*

I was awoken by the sound of boys yelling. Knowing that I wasn't going to get anymore sleep I got out of my bed and went to the main part of the apart. I walked over to where Logan was sitting and looked at James, Kendall, and Carlos.

" Why are they fighting? " I asked.

" Oh you know the usual. Which means Carlos' helmet " Logan answered.

" Well I am going to stop this " I said. " EVERYONE BE QUIET " Everyone turned and looked at me. " Good now that I have your attention can someone tell me what is going on? ''

" Carlos was playing around with his helmet and knocked over my hair products. So I said that he need to get rid of the helmet and Kendall agrees with me. " James said. I looked at Logan and gave him the look and Logan knew what I was about to do. I walked over to Kendall and put one of my arms around his waist and put one of my hands on his chest. Then I looked up at him through my lashes and gave him my puppy dog eyes.

" Kenbear do you agree with what James said? " I asked innocently.

" Y-ye-yes " he stuttered and I made my eyes bigger. " I-I-I me-mea-mean n-n-no I di-din't agree wi-with him. '

" Well now that we got that settled I am gong to go get dressed. I took my hand off of Kendall's chest and unwrapped my hand from his waist and walked towards my room.

" Dude really " James said.

" Sorry but she had some kind of hold on me " Kendall said. I walked into my room and went into my closet trying to pick out an outfit. After a while I decided to wear a red strappy Chiffon skater dress, a white waterfall cardigan, some brown ankle boots, a black trilby after I did my hair. For my jewelry I got my star flower pendent necklace, a gold heart watch, a pink heart bracelet, a black lace ring, and a gold Chevron fret cuff. I grabbed my phone and put on my gold phone case that said #GIRLBOSS (Link on my profile). Once I was done I went back to where the boys were at and sat down next to Logan.

" Well look who is finally here " James joked.

" Hey it's not my fault. After dressing in clothes that I usual wouldn't be caught dead in it will take longer for me to pick out my clothes. " I said.

" Well while you were getting dressed Gustavo called and told us that we shouldn't keep his favorite member from him. He also said 'Dogs and Nina get down to the studio now' " James said.

" You know what I don't get " Carlos said. " Is why Gustavo calls us dogs but not Nina? "

" Because on the first day I didn't get on his nerves and I didn't challenge him the way you four did. " I said.

" OK now that we got that out of the way can we go so Gustavo doesn't have to come here " Logan spoke up.

" Yeah lets go " Kendall said. We all got up and walked out of the front door, got in the elevator and when we got out were on our way to Rocque Records.

_~Time Elapsed~_

When we finally got there Gustavo and Kelly were waiting for us in the hall.

" Dogs, Nina follow me I have something to show you " Gustavo said. We followed him to the room where we usually have or meetings. When we got there I saw five familiar faces. " Dogs and Nina this is Max George, Siva Kaneswaran, Jay McGuiness, Tom Parker and Nathan Sykes also know as The Wanted. Oh and these are Logan Mitchell, Carlos Garcia, James Diamond, Kendall Knight, and Nina Diamond also known as Big Time and Nina please sit down. "

" Wait did he just call you dogs? " Jay asked.

" Yes he called them dogs " I said.

" Why does he not call you a dog? " Max asked.

" Because Nina is my favorite member of Big Time Rush " Gustavo explained.

" So are you going to tell us why we are here? " James asked.

" Yes I told to The Wanted's manager and we both thought that doing a due would be great for both groups " Gustavo explained.

" So who is doing the duet? " Kendall asked.

" Nathan is " Gustavo answered.

" With who? " Nathan spoke for the first time.

" With Nina " Gustavo answered.

" What song are we singing? " I asked.

" You are going to be singing _Almost Is Never Enough _" Gustavo said. He handed both of us a sheet of music. " Now if you would follow me " We followed him the sound booth. Nathan and I got in and we put the music on the stands then put the headphones on. _"OK we are going to take this from the top'' _Then he started the track.

{**Bold = Nina**, _Italic = Nathan__, **Bold & Italic =**_ **_Both_**}

**I'd like to say we gave it a try**  
**I'd like to blame it all on life**  
**Maybe we just weren't right**  
**But that's a lie**  
**That's a lie**

**And we can deny it as much as we want**  
**But in time our feelings will show**  
**Cause sooner or later**  
**We'll wonder why we gave up**  
**The truth is, everyone knows**

**Almost, almost is never enough**  
**So close to being in love**  
**If I would have known that you wanted me**  
**The way I wanted you**  
**Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart**  
**But right here in each others arms**  
**And we almost, we almost knew what love was**  
**But almost is never enough**

_If I could change the world overnight_  
_There'd be no such thing as goodbye_  
_You'd be standing right where you were_  
_And we'd get the chance we deserve, ohh_

_Try to deny it as much as you want_  
_But in time our feelings will show_  
**_Cause sooner or later_**  
_We'll wonder why we gave up_  
_The truth is everyone knows_

_**Almost, almost is never enough**_  
_**So close to being in love**_  
_**If I would have known that you wanted me**_  
_**The way I wanted you**_  
_**Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart**_  
_**But right here in each others arms**_  
_**And we almost, we almost knew what love was**_  
_**But almost is never enough**_

_**And we can deny it as much as we want**_  
_**But in time our feelings will show**_  
_**Cause sooner or later**_  
_**We'll wonder why we gave up**_  
_**The truth is, everyone knows**_

_**Almost, almost is never enough**_  
_**So close to being in love**_  
_**If I would have known that you wanted me**_  
_**The way I wanted you**_  
_**Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart**_  
_**But right here in each others arms**_  
_**And we almost, we almost knew what love was**_  
_**But almost is never enough**_

**Huh, huh baby**_ (Almost)_  
**You know, you know baby**_ (Almost)_  
_**Almost, is never enough baby**_** (Never)**  
_**You know, hey-ey-ey**_

When we were done everyone was clapping.

" Nina and Nathan that was amazing " he said. " Now lets go through again "

_~Time Elapsed~_

It was around 3 when Gustavo said that we were done. I picked up my phone and saw I had a text message from Amber.

**From: Amber**

**Nina please call me I am tired of hearing Fabian going on and on about you and there is nothing to do in the house.**

I laughed when I read this and I decided that I was going to put Amber out of her misery. So I dialed her number waiting for her to pick up and she did on the third ring.

_" Hello who is this? ''_

" You know you should never answer a phone if you don't know who it is "

_" NINA "_

" The one and only "

_" I am so glad to hear you "_

" How bad is it? "

_" Well when you left Fabian kept talking about things and Eddie got tired of him so he slapped Fabian "_

" Man I wish I could have seen that "

_" I have to ask you something "_

" Let me guess it has to do with my clothes? "

_" Yes "_

" OK truth is when I was there the clothes I wore I would never had been caught dead in any of it except the day before I left and the day I left "

_" Yeah but even I couldn't afford to buy those clothes ''_

" Well when you are part of a famous band it has its perks ''

_" Yeah, so are you going to visit? "_

" I might, but I have to check with Gustavo which shouldn't be that hard since I am his favorite ''

_" Ah "_

" Oh can I trust you with something? And you can't tell anyone else "

_" Sure what is it? "_

" Well Gustavo called us to the studio and we found out that we are going to be working with The Wanted. Oh and I get to do a solo with Nathan "

_" Oh my god you are so lucky "_

" I know "

_" So how is it going with Kendall? "_

" I have no idea what you are talking about "

_" Fine. Well someone is coming down so I have to hang up "_

" OK bye Amber "

_" Bye Nina "_

Amber's POV*

I was sitting in the living room reading a magazine when my phone rang.

" Hello who is this? "

_"You know you should never answer a phone if you don't know who it is "_

" NINA "

_" The one and only "_

" I am so glad to hear you "

_" How bad is it? "_

" Well when you left Fabian kept talking about things and Eddie got tired of him so he slapped Fabian "

_" Man I wish I could have seen that "_

" I have to ask you something "

_" Let me guess it has to do with my clothes? "_

" Yes "

_" OK truth is when I was there the clothes I wore I would never had been caught dead in any of it except the day before I left and the day I left "_

" Yeah but even I couldn't afford to buy those clothes ''

_" Well when you are part of a famous band it has its perks ''_

" Yeah, so are you going to visit? "

_" I might, but I have to check with Gustavo which shouldn't be that hard since I am his favorite ''_

" Ah "

_" Oh can I trust you with something? And you can't tell anyone else "_

" Sure what is it? "

_" Well Gustavo called us to the studio and we found out that we are going to be working with The Wanted. Oh and I get to do a duet with Nathan "_

" Oh my god you are so lucky "

_" I know "_

" So how is it going with Kendall? "

_" I have no idea what you are talking about " _I heard multiple footsteps which means everyone was coming.

" Fine. Well someone is coming down so I have to hang up "

_" OK bye Amber "_

" Bye Nina " I hanged up the phone and when I looked up everyone was there looking at me. " What are you all looking at? "

" Who were you on the phone with? " Patricia asked.

" No one " I lied.

" Well there is only one way to find out. " Patricia said. " Jerome, Alfie grab her " Alfie and Jerome came up to me held me and Patricia went and took my phone out of my hand. Once she had it she looked through and I guess she found what she was looking for. " You were talking to Nina but you hanged up the phone when we came down "

" Yeah so what " I sassed.

" Why didn't you let us talk to her? " Fabian asked.

" Because the last thing you need to do is talk to Nina. I mean she has her brother, her friends, and The Wan- never mind I already said to much. " I said.

" What were you going to say? " Fabian asked.

" Guys she is not going to tell you because she probably promised Nina she wouldn't tell anyone " Eddie said.

" Yeah Eddie is right " I said.

" Fine " Fabian said.

" Anyways you are going to find out anyways because it will probably be on the news " I said. " Now if you will excuse me I have to do something. " I grabbed my phone and ran up to my room. Man Nina so owes me big time.

Nina's POV*

Right now I am sitting in my room thinking about what Amber said about visiting. I mean I would love to visit but then I remember everyone else and they are probably mad because I won't call them. I was going to grab my computer when I heard someone knock on my door.

" Come in " I said. I see James pop his head trough the crack of the door.

" Logan, Carlos, Kendall, and I are going to the pool do you want to come? " he said.

" Sure I need to work on my tan anyways " I said.

" Well hurry up or we will leave you " he said.

" Then get out " I laughed throwing a pillow at him. He closed the door and I went to my closet and got out a black bikini, a orange, purple, black, and white cover up then got a pair of flip flops (Link on my profile). Once I was dressed I grabbed my bag and phone and walked out of my room.

" Finally she is ready " Carlos said.

" Shut up Carlos or I won't get you the you know what " I threatened.

" You wouldn't " he said.

" Oh but I would " I smirked.

" You are evil " he screamed.

" OK lets just go to the pool " Logan said pushing me and Carlos out the door.

" Hey James, Kendall, and Logan let's have a race " I suggested.

" What kind of race? " Logan asked.

" You, James, and Kendall ride down on the elevator. While Carlos and I take the stairs. Who ever gets down last has to by the winners smoothies. " I explained.

" OK " they said.

" Come on Carlos " I said. We stood in front of the stairs and they stood in front of the elevator. When the doors open and they got on the elevator we started running down the stairs. Once we were at the bottom I pulled Carlos to one of the couches and made him sit. I heard the elevator door open and I smirked.

" See Logan we did beat them now we get free smoothies " James said. I looked at Carlos and we both sat up and looked at our friends.

" Don't you mean we get free smoothies? " I asked pointing to Carlos and myself.

" Dang it how did you get down here so fast? " James asked.

" Maybe it is the fact that we can decided how fast and how slow we go and you can't " I answered.

" Yes so you guys have to get me and Nina smoothies " Carlos said.

" Fine " James and Kendall pouted. They left us and we went to the pool. Once I found a chair I put my bag down and pulled my sunglasses out. Before sitting on the chair I took my cover up off then I sat down on the chair putting my sunglasses. I just sat there letting the sun hit my body when I felt the sun go away. Looking towards whatever was blocking the sun I pulled my sunglasses towards my nose and looked at the guy in front of me.

" Can I help you? " I asked.

" Well I have never seen you before and I would have remembered someone as pretty as you " he said.

'' Thanks " I giggled.

" You have cute laugh " he said.

" Thank you " I said.

" My names is Jett '' he said.

" Hello Jett my name is Nina " I said.

" Oh a pretty name for a pretty girl " he said.

" Only if you say so " I said.

" Aw we have a flirt here " he said.

" Um I guess you could say that " I said.

" Well then it is decided you are a flirt " he said.

" Then you are also labeled a flirt " I said.

" Ah a smart one " he said.

" What else would I be? " I asked.

" I honestly don't know " he answered.

" Of course you don't because it is a trick question " I said.

" Oh really? " he asked.

" Really " I answered.

" Well you might have to teach me the concept of a trick question " he laughed.

" I might just do that " I said. He gave me this look and I gave it back to him. After a moment of silence we both started laughing.

Kendall's POV*

Me and James were walking towards the pool with Carlos and Nina's smoothies. As we got to the pool I heard laughing so I turned to see where the laughing was coming from. I saw that it was coming from Nina s I ran over to where James was giving Carlos his smoothie,

" Um James we we have a problem " I said.

" What's wrong? '' he asked.

" Two words, Jett Stetson " I answered.

" What about him? " he asked.

" Oh nothing just that he is flirting with your little sister " I answered. Before you could say free hair products James turned around and looked at me.

" What! " he screamed.

" Yeah look over there " Carlos spoke up pointing to where Nina and Jett sat.

" Oh no he doesn't " James said. We started walking over to them and I was mad because I like Nina and I don't want her dating Jett. Once we got there James looked at me because he probably wanted me to do something first.

" Jett " I said.

Jett turned and looked at me, " Kendall "

" Nina what are you doing with him? " James asked pointing to Jett.

" Wait Nina how do you know Big Time Losers? " Jett asked. " Oh and I heard you have another loser joining you band. "

" You shouldn't have said that " I said.

" OK first off no I don't know not big Time Losers, but I know Big Time Rush. " Nina ranted. " My name is Nina Diamond and James is my brother. Carlos, Logan, and Kendall are my best friends. Oh and about that other loser joining their band. Well guess what you are looking at the other loser as you call them of big Time Rush. Now if you excuse I am going to hang out with my brother and friends. " She then notice that I had her smoothie. Grabbed it from my hand at turned to Jett. " Just to make sure you stay cool. " Then she dumped it on him. Picking up her bag, cover up, and sunglasses she walked over to where Carlos and Logan were sitting. She sat down next to Carlos and took his smoothie.

" Hey that was my- " he stopped when she glared at him.

" Who does he think he is? " she asked.

" That was Jett Stetson he is an actor. Also known as Kendall's enemy. " James explained.

" How is he Kendall's enemy? '' she asked.

" Oh he flirted with his ex-girlfriend " Logan answered.

" Then once Jo and Kendall broke up Jett still tried to one up Kendall " Carlos finished.

" Oh well he is a jerk and it will be to soon if I see him again " she said.

Nina's POV*

We were still sitting by the pool when I saw Jo and Camille walking towards us. When they got to us Camille spoke.

" OK will someone tell me why I just saw Jett walking around with a smoothie on his head say he needs to get it out? "

I raised my hand and looked at them. " That would be my doing "

Jo sat down and looked at me. " What did Jett do? "

" He said 'Wait Nina how do you know Big Time Losers? Oh and I heard you have another loser joining your band.' So I started a rant, then poured my smoothie on him, and walked over here. " I explained.

" Man I wish I could have seen that " Camille said.

" Yeah I wished I could have smacked him but I was afraid that I might have gotten smoothie on my swimsuit " I said. After I finished explaining we went back to hanging out at the pool. When it got dark we said goodbye to Camille and Jo and walked back up to the apartment. Walking into my room to go change I changed into a diet coke crop top, some faded jean short, blue zebra stripped socks, and some black Keds (Link on my profile). Once I was dressed I put my hair into a ponytail and walked out to wear everyone was. I sat down at the table and stared eating. Katie was the first one to speak after a time of silence.

" So Nina I heard you dumped a smoothie on Jett this afternoon "

I looked at her and nodded " You got that right when someone makes fun of the guys and the band that's one thing, but make fun of me too. Then you have another thing coming. "

" Wait why was Jett talking to you? '' she asked.

" Oh yeah he was flirting with me " I said.

" Well let's talk about something else " Mrs. Knight said.

" Oh let's talk about Nina's duet with Nathan Skye " James said.

" Wait you guys are working with The Wanted? " Katie screamed.

We all looked at her and Mrs. Knight spoke up " Katie do you have to scream at the table? "

" Well excuse me if I am excited about them working with one of my favorite bands of all times " she said.

" Well if we are done talking I am done so I am going to go to my room " I said. I picked up my plate and put it in the sink. Then I walked to my room and when I got there I saw my computer going off. Picking it up I sat down on my bed and saw that Amber was video chatting me.

" Hey Nina " she greeted.

" Hey Amber " I replied.

" So they found out that I was talking to you earlier so I had to lock the door and make sure that none of them can hear me '' she said.

" Um Amber you do know that Jerome, Eddie, and maybe Patricia could pick that lock " I said.

" Oh '' she realized her mistake.

" And they are about to come in. 3, 2, 1 " I said. After I said one the door opened and there stood everyone and Jerome had a bobby pin in his hand. " And it was Mr. Clarke who picked the lock. Which doesn't surprise me. "

" Nice to see you too Nina " Jerome said.

" Right back at you Jerome. Oh and you need to work on how fast you can unlock something because I could have done it in half that time. " I said.

" Well now that you have all seen Nina can you please leave because I want to talk to her alone " Amber said.

" Amber that is not fair we want to talk to her too " Mara said.

" Yeah " everyone else said.

'' Well as much as I would love to watch this go on any longer I have to go to bed. Just because I am Gustavo's favorite doesn't mean he won't be mad if I am late. " I said.

" OK bye Nina. Oh and can you get me an autograph from you know who? " Amber said.

" Yeah I will ask them when I work on you know what with you know who " I said.

" Well then bye bye " she said.

" Bye " I ended the chat and closed my laptop. I put it on my bed side table and turned off my light. Getting comfortable I fell asleep.


	5. Jealous Kendall

**Chapter 5: Jealous Kendall**

_**OK I am getting my room painted and I need help deciding what color paint I should have. If you have an idea please let me know. Also I am still thinking about doing a Gravity Falls fan fiction, tell me if I should do it. I just found out that I will not be getting a Surface Pro 3 and I am sad. The way I get over being sad is working on my fan fictions. Now here is what you have been waiting for doing my disclaimer is Miss Amber Millington.**_

**Amber: Hi Tracy.**

**Me: Hi Amber.**

**Amber: So I have a question for you.**

**Me: What is it?**

**Amber: Why did you make Nina leave me?**

**Me: (Sighs) Amber we have been over this before. Nina left because that how the story was supposed to go.**

**Amber: But why couldn't she just stay here in England. Oh and her brother and friends don't come to visit.**

**Me: That is not how I want the story to go. She is supposed to go with her brother and friends.**

**Amber: Well I am her friend too.**

**Me: I know but this is how it is supposed to be.**

**Amber: Nina wouldn't agree with you.**

**?: I won't agree with what?**

**Amber: Nina! (Nina walks in and sits by Tracy)**

**Nina: I won't agree to what?**

**Amber: Oh I told Tracy that you wouldn't have left England to go with your brother and friends.**

**Me: Watch what you ask for Amber.**

**Amber: Nina tell her you wouldn't have left England if you had a choice.**

**Nina: Amber I can't tell her that because it would be a lie.**

**Me: See I told you so. Now can you please just do the disclaimer already.**

**Nina: Amber please just do it. (Gets up and leaves)**

**Amber: Fine I will do it. _Cupcakequeen227 _doesn't own Big Time Rush, House of Anubis, or any songs shown through out the story. There I did it now can I leave?**

**Me: Fine you can leave. (Amber gets up and leave) Now the disclaimer is out of the way lets get on with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Jealous Kendall

Nina's POV*

I was awoken by someone knocking on my door.

" Come in " I yelled. The door opened and James, Logan, Carlos, and Kendall walked in.

" Nina why are you still in bed? " James asked.

" Because I want to sleep like a normal person " I answered.

" Well you are not a normal person " Logan replied.

" Don't you think I know that " I said.

" Well get up because we have to go to the studio " Kendall said.

" And you will get to see Nathan " James teased. When he said Nathan I jumped up and ran to my closet. I picked something out to wear then I pushed them out of my room. My outfit was a long sleeve black crop top, a pink belted silk skirt, thigh high tights, and black platform booties. For my jewelry I had a tone of bangle bracelets on my right wrist, four row bracelets on my left wrist, a diamond cluster ring on my right ring finger, a pair of diamond cluster earrings, and my panda necklace. I walked into the bathroom to do my hair and then put a bow in hair. Walking back into my room I grabbed my phone and put my 5 Seconds Of Summer case (Link on my profile).

Kendall's POV*

We were waiting for Nina to be finished.

" What is taking her so long? " Carlos whined.

" I bet you she is trying to look good for Nathan " James said.

" Shut up James " I said. For some reason every times James said something about Nina and Nathan I felt this pang in my chest. It's probably because I like Nina and I don't want her dating Nathan.

" Aw what's the matter Kendall are you jealous? " James teased.

" Be quiet " I said.

'' He is so jealous " James said.

" So what if I am? " I asked.

" Then you have to make you move " Logan answered.

" Guys Nina is coming " Carlos whispered.

Nina's POV*

I walked out of my room to the living room and I saw the guys whispering.

" Hey what are you talking about? " I asked.

" Nothing " they said.

" Well then come on. Gustavo said that he has another duet for me and Nathan to do " I said.

" Great " Kendall said. They all got up and we walked out of the apartment and on to the elevator. Once we got off the elevator we walked towards Rocque Records. When we got there Gustavo was waiting there.

" What took you guys so long? " he asked.

" Nina was taking for ever to get ready " James answered.

" Doesn't matter. Now let's go because in that conference room is Griffin and The Wanted. " Gustavo said. I fixed my skirt and followed Gustavo. The boys followed after me and I saw everyone else was already in the room.

" Griffin " I said.

" Nina " he replied. He walked over to me and gave me a hug. " Please sit down we have some business to discuss, " The boys and I sat down and looked at Griffin. " So I heard Nathan and Nina's duet and I think they should do another duet. "

" That is a great idea " Gustavo said.

" That really isn't a great idea " Kendall whispered, but I ignored him.

" So what song are we doing for our duet? " Nathan asked.

" You guys are going to be doing Everything Has Changed " Griffin answered.

" I love that song " I said.

" So let's go and see how this duet works " Gustavo said.

" OK " Nathan and I said. We got up and walked into the recording booth.

**[Bold = Nina, **_Italics = Nathan, **Bold & Italics = Both**_

**All I knew this morning when I woke**  
**Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before.**  
**And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago**  
**Is green eyes and freckles and your smile**  
**In the back of my mind making me feel like**

**I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now**  
**I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now**

_**I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now**_  
_**I just wanna know you, know you, know you**_

_**'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."**_  
_**And your eyes look like coming home**_  
_**All I know is a simple name**_  
_**Everything has changed**_  
_**All I know is you held the door**_  
_**You'll be mine and I'll be yours**_  
_**All I know since yesterday is everything has changed**_

_And all my walls stood tall painted blue_  
_And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you_

**And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies**

**Taking flight, making me feel right**

_**I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now**_  
_**I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now**_  
_**I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now**_  
_**I just wanna know you, know you, know you**_

**_'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."_**  
**_And your eyes look like coming home_**  
**_All I know is a simple name_**  
**_Everything has changed_**  
**_All I know is you held the door_**  
**_And you'll be mine and I'll be yours_**  
**_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_**

_**Come back and tell me why**_  
_**I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time,** oh, oh, oh._  
_**And meet me there tonight**_  
_**And let me know that it's not all in my mind.**_

**I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now**  
**I just wanna know you, know you, know you**

_**All I know is we said, "Hello."**_  
_**And your eyes look like coming home**_  
_**All I know is a simple name**_  
_**Everything has changed**_  
_**All I know is you held the door**_  
_**You'll be mine and I'll be yours**_  
_**All I know since yesterday is everything has changed**_

**All I know is we said, "Hello."**  
**So dust off your highest hopes**  
**All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed**  
**All I know is a new found grace**  
**All my days I'll know your face**  
**All I know since yesterday is everything has changed**

When we were done singing we heard everyone clapping.

" That was amazing " Gustavo said.

" I agree " Griffin said. Nathan and I walked out of the booth to where everyone else was sitting.

" You did a great job " I said to Nathan.

" You did too " he said.

" Well I am glad that you two get along well. That will just help part two of my plan. " Griffin said.

" What plan? " I asked.

" Oh to prove that the music brought The Wanted and Big Time Rush together. I thought that Nina and Nathan could date. " Griffin explained.

" I object " James said.

" Me too " Kendall said.

" I understand why James would say it but why would you say it Kendall? " Gustavo asked.

" It's pretty obvious why Kendall said it " Max said.

" Is is? " everyone asked.

" Yeah it is. He said that because he likes Nina and doesn't want her to date Nathan. " Tom explained.

" Oh " they all said.

I walked over to Kendall, " Is that true? "

" Yes it's true I have had a crush in you since I don't know when " Kendall admitted.

" Well if it makes you feel any better I have a crush on you too " I said.

" Really " he asked.

" Yep " I said.

" Wait hold up then this ruins my plan " Griffin said.

" Well Griffin instead of making Nathan and Nina date. It could be shown that The Wanted and Big Time Rush are friends because of Nathan and Nina's duet. " Logan suggested.

" That is not a bad idea " Griffin said.

" Well since I think you have that all settles out why don't we just leave " Carlos said.

" OK you all can leave " Gustavo said. The boys and I walked out of the studio and started walking back to the Palm Woods.

" You know Kendall it was pretty cute how you got jealous of me and Nathan doing the duets " I finally said.

" I was not jealous " Kendall lied.

" Yes you were when we said that she was dressing up to impress Nathan you told us to shut up " James said.

" And let's not forget all those dreams were you would say Nina's name like all the time " Carlos added.

" Oh and when you found out that Nina was dating that boy Fabian " Logan stated.

" OK I admit I was jealous " Kendall pouted.

" Hey don't pout I thought it was really cute " I kissed him on the cheek and he smiled.

" I think you made him feel better " James said.

" Oh I know I did " I said then I walked into the Palm Woods away from them.

* * *

**OK so I was thinking that the next chapter could be when everyone from Anubis finds out about Nina and Kendall. Then the second part could be about Kendall and Nina.**


End file.
